Field of the Present Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a musical instrument support device, and, more particularly, to a musical instrument support device to spread the weight of the musical instrument over the shoulder and back of the player.
Discussion of Related Art
Typically, a saxophone is a tube musical instrument that uses a single reed-containing tongue. The body thereof is usually made of brass. The player's finger presses the finger keys formed on the front of the body to create high and low tones. In addition, at the tip of the body, the saxophone includes a mouthpiece including a reed and a fastener. The player bites the reed and injects air therethrough into the body.
To play the saxophone, the user uses a separate strap to carry the saxophone. For example, a saxophone neck strap is used to hook the saxophone using a loop to support the player's neck.
However, these saxophone neck straps cause the throat of the player to bear the heavy load of the saxophone. Thus, this may cause strong pressure on the neck during playing, thereby to cause the pain in the neck and, in severe cases, to cause problems such as neck discs.